Revelation
by tkdgirl5551
Summary: *Chapter 5 Finally UP! *(An inspired story based on Logan's 'Genesis )The digidestined become leaders in a new organization to stop a unknown emperor.To stop him from bring forth Revelation they have to fufill a deadly prophecy. Can they make it in time?
1. Deadly Truth

Revelation   
  
*********************************************************  
This saga is dedicated to a very talented writer called Logan . He inspired me to make this fic . If you are reading this right now I want to say thanks . Ok this is a Sora / Tai fic . On with the fic ....  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Revelation ....when everything is put to a final test ....   
  
It was also said that when Revelation comes ,all of the people of the earth will be judged ... The good will forever be with God in heaven and the evil will forever be perished to the firery flames of hell ...But when will this revelation start and when will the people of earth be ready ...  
  
Revelation is pretty much Armegendon , or the end of the world .  
  
***********************  
  
1500 years in the past ....  
  
The world was as dark as darkness itself as it spread thru the whole world .   
A legend existed that there was a powerful stone . One strong enough to cause the destruction of the entire world if divided . It was said that the stone had two parts .One of Darkness and the other light .Once the two pieces are seperated Revelation will come but is the legand true or is it just a myth .   
  
One can only be proven if it is done . 1500 years ago a dark 'wizard' named   
Dimondo found the cave were the legendary stone rests . With dark magic   
he slowly seperated the stone cause the ground to tremble underneth his feet . The sky above changed fron the peaceful blue to a charcoal colored black .   
And then all of a sudden everything stopped . The world was slowly changing as if by magic . Peace was crushed and choas ruled for many years. The dark wizard of destruction was banished and he stayed hiddened until he sees the last years of the world . But some years before the end he will merge with another human , the Revelation stone's half of darkness ,   
and he will stop the rejoining of the two parts of the stone . This stone contained all life itself . No one knew exactly why he wanted to destroy the world but soon they might find out the deadly truth .   
  
****************************  
  
The earth changed alot since the chosen children , digidestined , destroyed all the evil digimon of the mortal world and the digital world . But the earth and the digital world is once again full of evil ...  
  
Let me tell you the story ....  
  
When the digidestined had grown up they were forced back to the digital world to protect it's people of Earth from grave danger . This time was called the ' Digi-Crucades ' . During this time there was a almighty empire that took over the digital world ... Since the digidestined were outnumber greatly they had to return to the real world . But soon that same empire took over the earth are well . Countries were destroyed . Cites left in ruins . Towns burnt down . Everything that the people of earth created was now destroyed . Familes were destroyed and killed . A great number of people died in the invasions . After the death of the digidestined parents they became stronger and angrier wanting revenge .....  
  
Before all this happened The bearer of friendship left the group because he   
wanted to be the leader,but the digidestined decieded that Sora will be the best choice . Not only that but Tai fell in love with the same girl that Matt loved . This hatred that Matt kept inside exploded and he left with Gabumon . Before he turned away her mouthed something to Sora and Tai ' You will regret this day ' and with a final glance he left ....Never to return.After he left, the Digital Crucades started .A new evil pronounce himself emperor of the new world he created .  
  
  
The digidestined never saw the face of this so-called emperor but wanted to .  
2 Years after Matt left the digidestined made an organization to protect umprotected people . This secret organization was called ' Hidden Dragon ' .   
  
The leader was Sora Takenouchi. Since Tai thought that he was not fit to become leader of this group he gave his job to Sora , who he thought was the most responsible of the group . They change over the many years .   
  
(Tai and Sora is now 20 . Mimi and Izzy is 19 . Tk and Kari is 17 .Joe is now 22 . Davis is 17 . Yolie is 18 . Cody is 16.)   
  
The old and the new digidestined are now generals of the group , except for Matt . Tk was angry that Matt left them but he remember that he lost a brother but gained other 'brothers and sisters' . These were The digidestined.  
To Tk , the group meant more then family to him . So whatever war was coming for them they would try to help each other in their time of need .   
  
***************************************************************  
  
The digidestined , the old and new , learned many things during the crusades . The had to learn the digital arts, sword fighting , education , and learned how to move with the wind . This took them a while to learn but soon each digidestined changed and they no longer was human but digi-humans . They became so strong that the Evil empire thought of the ' Hidden Dragon '  
as a major threat . The Hidden Dragon organization is almost as strong as the  
mighty empire itself .The digidestined became the strongest known digi-humans the world has .They change their clothing attires with what   
looks like armor and military equipment :   
  
Sora wore a black cloak that went down to her feet . She wore black armor with a breast plate and had knee and elbow armor as well . She was well protected . She was a beatiful woman at the age of 20 with brownish red hair and pretty crimson eyes . Underneth her armor she wore a black tank-top with matching leather pants . She wore such light equipment and armor so that she will be quick and agile when they are in a battle . Her agility makes her on top of her enemies . On each side of her sides she has a sword.(She has two). In battle her cloak cover her true face from her enemies to remain the mysterious leader of the ' Hidden Dragon ' . This makes her extremly lethal in the crusades .   
  
Tai wore a red cloak that flows to his feet . He wore black armor and had knee and elbow armor as well . His big brown chesnut hair , chocolate eyes , and lopside grin made him a hansome figure .Underneth his armor he had a tight blue shirt that shows his musles and matching pants . He had a sword in his right side and a gun at the other side .He is swift in battle and powerful with the sword.Which makes him lethal to the empire .   
  
Izzy is what you call the ' information ' kind of general .He is what they call their main scienctist and computer genius . He wears a green cloak that flows to his knees . Black Armor goes over his chest, knees, and elbows .Underneth all that armor he wears a aqua colored shirt with wind black pants.His weapen is called a saber . He has this saber in a leather holdster .   
No one saying killing is easy without a plan . Izzy makes all the plans and always have a idea to help the current problems . This genius makes it hard for the evil empire to find out when they will attack and how .   
  
Mimi was still her old self .She has a velvet cloak that came down to her feet . She didn't wear armor but she wears a velvet dress that has a slit in the side so she can be more agile and easier to run and battle . Her weapen is a light weight staff that has a blade at the end . With this weapen she has a cutting edge against her opponents.   
  
Tk is still his innocent self . He still has the playful blond hair and blue eyes .  
He wears black armor on his chest , knees , and elbows . Underneth the light weight armor he has a blue shirt and matching pants .His cloak was an icy blue color . The same as Tk eyes I guess. On his left side he wears a sword .   
In a way he looked hansome looking like a top ranked general . His speed and leathal way of killing makes him a known enemy amoung the people of the empire.  
  
Kari wears a white colored cloak that comes all the way down to her feet . Her features are her chesnut brown hair , and her brown eyes . She wears black armor with a breast plate and has knee and elbow armor . Underneth all the metal she wears a purple shirt and black leather pants . At her side she has to twin daggers and a shotgun at the other side . Her speeding daggers and speeding bullets from her shotgun cause the enemy to tremble .   
  
Davis wears a silver cloak that runs down his athletic body to his feet . He wears black armor on his chest . Underneth his metalic chest he wears a green shirt and black wind pants . At his sides he has two shotguns and a mighty sword . His Silver cloak make him visible in any battle he fought in .  
  
Cody , the last of the generals , wears a purple cloak down to his feet . His black armor cover most of his body . But underneth he wears black shirt and matching pants . His main weapen is his twirling twin sword . (A sword that had a blade at each end and a hilt in the middle . This weapen is difficult to handle and Cody is feared by many by his use of the almight sword .  
  
As I just explained the 8 generals of the hidden dragon . After the many battles the generals fought they won millions of soldiers to fight along side with them . Many were still with the almighty empire but many was also with the hidden dragons . The location of the hidden dragon's base was in the middle of icy mountains so that they would not be located as easily as if they had it in flat plains . But the battle between good and bad was far from over ....................................  
  
***************************************   
  
  
  
Some years had passed as the digidestined fought the crusades with the emperor . But none had ever seen the emperor true face .   
  
Right now the orgainization : 'Hidden Dragon ' is having a briefing on invading the mighty empire .Izzy's voice rang out in the room as all the generals (and the some of the old and new digidestined ) , listened silently as the Izzy spoke of his major plan .  
  
"Well , my thoery is that we have to invade from the inside out . Their is no-way to get in undetected . I think we sould invade by the south entrance . The lords are going to be guarding this part of the empire ."Izzy replied to the Generals in front of him . "Here are what we are up against ."  
  
As he said this a halograpic image appeared and it showed Deatheus , one of the lords . He wore a velvet cape that ran down to his knees . His face was slightly hidden underneth a hood . Under his hood he wore a steel mask that covered his face. He had gleaming red eyes that you can almost see in the dark .. His armor was made of plain steel . He had plates of armor on both his arms and on his knee down to his foot, but before it reached the shoes .His weapen was a twin bladed sabers that gleamed in the light . He was tall and slender as he stood in front of them .   
  
Izzy Spoke ..  
  
"This is Deatheus . His weapens are twin blade saber . They are designed so that it is lightweight and easy to fight with . It is said that he is very skillful with the sabers .He killed thousand of men with them. They seem to have a edge in battle .. Lets just say that he is powerful and one of the strongest digi-human . " As he finish saying this the holagrom was replaced by a different one.  
  
It showed a pretty lady in her 20's . She wore a red cape that flew all the way down to her knees . She had black hair coming down to her shoulders . She had a beatiful figure but her ugly scowl on her face says otherwise . She wore what looked like a black tank top with matching skirt . A light slit in the skirt makes it easy to battle in . At her side she had what looks like a twin bladed sword that was made of pure laser (the blades I mean )that are so sharp that they could decapitate a person . This weapen is said hard to handle because you have to master this as a skill to control it .  
  
"Phoenix is another lord . Her weapen of destruction is what we call Twin laser swords . They are so sharp that they can easily cut through human flesh . This has two lasers as the blades that stuck out from its hilt located in the center . What is so unique about this weapen is that you can seperated them when you want to use the two laser blades alone ...................  
  
Phoenix has special abilities to control thing with her mind . So if we invade she will know we are there . But only 4 of us can be undetected . Sora , Tai, Tk , and Kari had these special abilities so only they can go carry out this mission . "As before the image changes to a man covered in a dark cloak.   
  
Souleus is the lord among them . He wore a black cloak that flows all the way down to his feet as it swayed in the wind . His face is hidden but his face was partially noticable in the light ... He has brown eyes and short brown hair . He was quite hansome but looks can be decieving . He had the same armor as Deatheus and has 2 long blades on each side of his waist. The swords were held in leather holder .  
  
"This is Souleus . He is the lord among the other lords . His weapen is twin sword blades . Just like Sora's blades he used them like an arm . He moves so quickly with the swords that all the opponent can see is a gleaming flash and then darkness . He moves almost like a war god ....Let me get to the point . None of these lord are as strong as the emperor himself . Even though we have never seen the emperor's true face we will bound to battle him face to face soon enough. "Izzy replied as the hologram ended and he was again sitting down in his chair at the giant council table . Sora was at the head of it .She smiled at her ' family ' as she stood up .   
  
"This is the plan . Tai and I will sneak into the castle undetected .We can get to the control rooms as fast as the wind . Once we control this room we will send you guys to attack the lords . " Sora replied grimly . Tk and Kari was standing up . They were a bit angry by the judgement call .   
  
"Why cant we come along ? We can block Phoenix's phycic scans .Besides we are also one of the strongest digi-humans aside from Tai and you ... "Tk said with a sad expression that didn't match his soft figure.   
  
Sora looked at him with sadness . She felt bad that Matt had left Tk all alone.  
Not only that but Matt's selfishness . Tk was a good brother to Matt and Matt just turned away from him .  
  
"I dont want you guys to get hurt . We are only going to disable the empire's   
sercurity so that you guys can get in . It will be a job that Tai and I can do . We move as swift as the wind and we are less likly to get caught . "Sora said to Tk and Kari who then sat down with a look of defeat . "Since that is settled , lets get ready . "  
  
All of the new and old digidestined got up and started to leave the room when a soldier from the hidden dragons came in . He had a message for Sora.  
  
"Miss ...There is a battle raging at the north side of the empire where General Davis is commanding the troups . The problem is that all 3 lords are battling against him and he needs backup . "The soldier replied exhaustingly .  
  
Sora faced Tk, Kari , and Izzy .  
  
"Can you guys go and help Davis at the north side of the empire ? While we destroy the empire from the inside you guys can handly it from the outside with Davis. We can get in the empire without the lords knowing . Let not waste time and get this over with . "Sora shouted to her 'family' . The 3 generals rushed out of the room as their cloaks wavered in the wind . Within a moment of seconds the sound of their cloaks disappeared and the room with the other digidestined got to work .   
  
**************************************  
  
Sora and Tai quickly got their weapen as they rushed back to the council room . Their the others were waiting for them . Sora smiled lightly as she saw the face of her friends and family . She didn't know if this could be the end of the war . A end to all the fighting and death . The end to all the heartbreak....Sora turned to Tai with a look of love on her beatiful features ..  
  
"Tai if we dont make it ...I want to tell you that no matter what I'll always love you . No matter what .."Sora was cut off by Tai .   
  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to us . We are going to make it thru this . Once all this is over we can finally be togather like it was suppose to be . I promise   
that no matter what I wont let anything hurt you because I ... Love you .."Tai said with a lopsided grin on his face that Sora couldn't help but laugh at . For the first time in her entire life she was happy that Tai loved her the way she loved him . It was a bond between them that could not break . Tk and Kari cut in to their short conversation ...  
  
"We have to move quick Sora . Time is running out . The faster we move the better we get a better chance to topple the empire in hours . "Tk said modestly and earnestly .   
  
"Then we better get moving then . "Sora said with a slight grin ....  
  
***************************  
  
After about an hour Tk , Kari , and Izzy joined Davis in the fight against the other lords but found that they have gone . They were nowhere to be seen and all they can see were thousands of empire soldiers clash swords with the soldiers of the Hidden Dragon . All that could be heard is the cries of men as they fell to the ground after being shot and killed . Blood stained the cold ground as bodies of both soldiers fell like domenos would when one would push one which would go to the other till all has fallen . It was yet a glorious and terrible day . The Hidden Dragon's lost many men but they one the battle as they saw all the empire soldiers retreat over the far end of the dusty hill .   
Tk looked at Kari .   
  
"This is one day were having isn't it ."Tk smirked but stopped as he saw the sad expression of the women he loved.   
  
"Tk .... If the lords aren't here then do you think that they are back in the southern territory where Tai and Sora went ?If they are then we better wish them luck . "Kari said slowly as she closed her eyes and wished above all things that her brother and older ' sister ' would come out of this suiside mission alive .   
  
"Dont worry ... If I know Sora and Tai , I know that they can make it through the toughest things the lord put against them . It will be alright Kari . Everything is going to be alright ...I hope ..."Tk replied looking over the land where the still dead bodies of men still lay dead . Kari's voice broke in .   
  
"I hope they could make it ...."Kari said as they started to move in place as the plan would go . This is just the begining .....  
  
*******************************  
  
Sora and Tai lept from one empire building to the other as ninja's would do in movies. When they reached a two roads they decieded to split up and look for the room . When one found it , they would call the other to help and assist .   
  
Sora ran softly as her shoes made a ' thud thud thud ' sound each time she would step down . Making sure that she doesn't get seen by any of the guard . Cause if they saw her they would call in others and the lords will be all over her in a time of minutes . She ran from one place to the other as she searched room after room in the imperial castle . Little did she know that Souleus was following behind her .Sora walking thru the outdoor room which was made out of pure marble when she heard the 'click 'of shoes behind her . On instinct she withdrew her two blades to meet the face of Souleus .   
  
He was grinning at her as she snarled at him . In a moment she withdrew his sword as they circled each other in a battle stance. Sora looked at him with a look of pure venom on her beatiful face.   
  
"Why were you following me ?"Sora snarled as she continue circling him .  
He chuckled softly as she looked at him in question .   
  
"You know Sora , You changed alot since I last saw you . First you were born as a middle class girl who's mom own a flowershop . Then that little girl grows up to be one of the most powerful digidestined of all time .Big change indeed. "As he grinned at her. With his blade out Sora could make out a ring on his middle finger . It was a ruby gen stone ring , but that wasn't the point . That ring looked so fimilar . It was as if she known him before .   
  
"You know who I am Sora . Just accept the truth . "Souleus smirked as Sora gasped at his comment .   
  
"That voice ...that ring ......Dad ..."Sora said softly as she heard her father chuckled . It was strange that her father was a deadly killer known as a war god amoung the Hidden Dragon . It was still shocking to her .   
  
"You changed . What the hell did you do to yourself ? You joined the empire and you left mom and me to die when it was invaded by the emperor .   
You didn't know that mom died because of the empire and you knew that I was leader of the Hidden Dragon's and you didn't help me . You left me because you wanted power more then you wanted a family.... more then you wanted me ..."Sora yelled at him as tears welled up in her crimson eyes . It glittered in the dim light as she faced the face of her father for the first time .   
  
"Times change and people change . Time to get this over with Sora . Time to finish what we begun . "Souleus said as he made his first move and brought his sword upon Sora's head as she brought her two sword to block the deadly blow. She quickly seized the oppurtinity and she pushed both blades to pierce his mid-section but was quickly blocked my Souleus . The backed away from each other . They then leapt at each other in mid air . The 4 blades slashed viciously at each other .Just as they were about the attack each other again a icy voice pierce thru the air and it stopped both warriors as they faced the keeper of that voice .   
  
It was the emperor . His icy blue cloak billowed in the icy wind as he drew closer the cloak covering his real face .   
"Souleus fall back . This is a fight that I want to do personally . "The emperor said as Souleus returned his sword to its holders at his sides .   
  
"Emperor , this is something I want to do ..."But was cut off by the emperor.  
"I said fall back !"He bellowed as Souleus backed away from Sora and watched them from a distance .  
"It's been a long time Sora . "The emperor said evilly .  
"What is this ? asshole day ....Oh my goddness .. people keep saying this to me like I know them . But guess what I dont know who the hell you are and I dont frickin care . "Sora snarled as the emperor turned to her with a dark expression . In a second blades ejected itself fron each of his knuckles . When the 8 blades came out they made a metallic whoosh in the still air .   
  
"I'm not scared of you emperor . Dont think I scared because I cant see your face . But I can see right through your cloak you arn't a human . You are a monster ..." Sora said but was cut off as he charged her with his blades . The two blades came in contact with them as the metal touch metal . At that moment Sora leapt into the air as she flipped and landed behind the empire ready the put her swords right thru his back . Just as she was about to do so he turned around and blocked the death defying blow .As they slashed at each other time after time they would say something to throw off the others concentration .This time they both leapt in the air as their blades meet in a fury of sparks as they clanged out again and again . Once would attack the other as the other would block it .   
It was getting to be a long battle as the emperor begin to say something as they were once on the ground and circling each other .   
  
"You dont know who I am do you Sora ?"he said softly .   
"Do I even care .."Sora said . He smirked as he pulled down his cloak to reveal the face of Matt. His blond hair wavered in the wind as his icy blue eyes meet her burning crimson eyes . He had a grin on his face .   
  
"Now you know the truth about me ."Matt said sadly .   
"Matt .. Youre the emperor . After all this fighting you were the one that started all this shit . All this death is because you felt like causeing mayhem and choas . Are you insane . You left your brother in the cold when you didn't get what you wanted . Just because you cant have anything doesn't mean that you have to take people's lives . This war isn't even worth it .."Sora said pittifully .   
  
"I did change this world because I wanted to let people know how I felt when I was shut out from the world . Now that I created this new world I can have all the fucking friends that I want I dont need you guys anymore . You never were my friends ...You and Tai were never my friend . "Matt said as he turned around but just as he was about to turn back to Sora she brought the sword down on his head but Matt used his palm to stop to sword . Sora's sword cut a deep gash in his hand . He held it in agony as Sora stood with tears in her eyes . Matt love this girl before and now for the first time he really felt attracted to her even of they were enemies . Sora pointed one of her swords at his heart as they stared at each others eyes .   
  
A voice broke the silence as Sora reconized it as Tai's . She turned around for one moment to see were he was but she wasn't aware of the enjected blades that came out of Matt's knuckles . It was as if they were in slow motion . The 4 steel blades slowly impaled itself into Sora's abdomen . It slowly began to peirce thru her as she looked down to see Matt's blades impaled into her . She felt herself fall as the blades retracted and her blood begin to flow freely from the wound . She felt herself hit the cold marble ground as she heard Tai scream her name .Matt was at her side and looking sadly at her .   
  
"I didn't have to be this way ... If only you loved me ."Matt said in a almost said tone . Sora just stared into his eyes .  
"T..the only...b..boy I will ever ...l..love is ...."Before she could finish she felt herself fall into darkness. As she felt life draining from her .   
"SORA ... SORA ..You cant leave me ...."  
Tai was about to rush to Sora 's side but was stoped as Souleus secretly slipped behind him and hit him in his neck with the hilt of his sword rendering him uncoucious .  
Souleus saw the two figures on the ground and with a gesture ordered the guards to bring Sora to the imperial room and fix her wound and put Tai in the imperial dunguen.   
Time between the two lovers have past as they both are seperated from each others arms . The question is ...:  
"Can love surpass destiny ,  
or can destiny pass love .....  
  
********************************  
  
This is a new one for me . My b-day is coming up in 3 days (actually 2.)...7-24 ....Anywazs I based this on genesis by logan .(got permission from him to). Hope you like this part . I am probaly going to post up new chapters soon . Send reviews and I think I will start on them right away . Till later ...  
Michelle ..  
a.k.a. Tkdgirl555   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Alone in the Dark

Revelation  
  
******************************************************  
Hey Everyone . I just made part 2 of my Revelation series . Hope you   
enjoy this as I enjoy writing it .   
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was a dark and starry night as Sora slowly begins to dream about what happened just minutes ago . But to her it felt like eternity . She looked around and found that   
she was in another place . A place that she didn't remember . She did remember   
what happened before she fell into this wierd dream world . She was fighting a   
battle with the Emperor who she found out to be Matt and then minutes like second she turned around for a second and found that she was slowly falling into darkness.   
  
It was all a dream to her now . She felt tears shimmering in her eyes as she   
thinks that she might never ever see her one and only love again . Tai .....  
was so far away . Hidden in a memory .   
  
Just then a voice peirce the still air as Sora turned around to meet the face of Kari.  
  
"Hello Sora . I just want to say that I wish you weren't our leader . Taichi is a better  
leader then you will ever be . He always was . What did you ever do for us ?   
  
Let me guess you were afraid to love you friends when you got that crest of yours ...  
The Crest of Love isn't it . To me I think that Yolie deserves the crest more then   
you do . I wish that you were never one of us digidestined . How can you be   
afraid of things that the only way to do stuff is to run away from them ....  
  
Running away for the fact that the emperor killed our parents ... The fact that   
you cant love anyone anymore . Dont beleive in us or put faith in us . All you care   
about us what you feel like doing . You never cared what we want . All that matters   
to you is to do what you want to do . You were always so selfish . Why cant you   
understand ..."Kari said as her voice starts to fade away .   
  
Everything in her dream starts to turn into a dark nightmare . She keeps hearing   
the voices of those she loved so dearly . Tears stained her cheeks as she stare   
into the dark vortex. To her she wished that all the bad emotions and pain will   
all go away .   
  
"Why do you say things like this ? I thought we were family . "Sora said to the   
darkness as another voice percied the night .   
  
This time it was Tk's voice ....  
  
"What kind of sister are you ? You just like Matt . Left me all alone when the   
emperor took over the worlds . You cant understand what us digidestined feel   
when our love ones are killed and gone . The pain of becoming revengful . You dont   
understand why we fight for peace and harmony . All you care about is bloodshed   
and tears . You are no sister to me Sora ......"Tk said harshly as his voice starts  
to fade away slowly .  
  
Words after Word enter her mind as pain engulf her . She couldn't believe her   
friends and family are now against her .   
  
Just as sudden as the speed of light a person start to appear slowly . Sora's eye's   
widden as she sees the face of Taichi . His brown hair wavered in the wind as   
his eyes were in a mean and menacing look that she has ever seen before .   
  
Sora ran to enbrace him but he just pushed her away . She looked at him in question.  
  
"Why ..."Sora was cut of by a sharp reply.   
  
"You know Sora . Do you want to know the truth about me and you ?The fact that   
I fell in love with you ? I didn't . It was all an act . I never loved you . I just try to   
pretend I love you because I wanted to get Matt jealous of you and me . I wanted   
to be the player . I never needed you because I never ever loved you . And let me   
tell you this before you get all mushy on me .   
  
What would you do if you were me ? I cant feel anything when I'm   
with you . I cant feel your love for me . Oh and I forgot one thing . I know why you   
cant love me ...Because you Sora , cant love . Ever since you got that stupid   
crest . All you know what to do is boss us around ..."He as sudden as he came disappered in the darken dream. Sora fell to her knees not beleiving anything but what if they were right . She screamed to the sky wishing that they can hear her cry ...  
  
*********************  
  
Sora woke up in deep sweat . Her face was covered with sweat as she slowly got up but wished she hasn't . She remembered that she was just stabbed as she looked down she saw a almost blood soaked bandage around her mid section . With one hand she wiped away the sweat as she looked at her surronding.It was a dimly lit room except for the one candle glowing on the wall which it was hanging on . She slowly began to remember what had just happened what seemed like hours ago .She panicked .  
  
"Oh my God..I'm in the empire..."But she was cut off by a menacing laugh behind her . She slowly turned around to see Matt .  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are awake. I hope you have a pleasant dream."Matt said as his cold eyes soften . His voice was gentle which was unusual for Matt .   
He slowly moved slowly towards Sora as she moved away . She winced in pain.  
  
"You souldn't move with that "As he pointed to her mid section . Sora snarled .  
  
"Why sould you care ?"Sora said .   
  
"Maybe because I used to have feelings for you and maybe because I still love you ..."Matt said as he sat on her bed . His eyes were still the same blue but they were evil . She could see past him and all she can see was a monster . He was still smiling down on her with this evil glare that she turned away from him .   
  
"I got a grand idea...You can go anywhere in the empire if you so please but dont think that you can try to escape because there is no way that you can leave here ....Ever ...."Matt said as he slowly got off her bed and made his way to the door . "Just remember that and you may just live ."  
  
He closed the door behind him leaving Sora to think . Matt was actually going to spare her . This was a wierd thing . She got off the bed slowly and made her way to the door . Once out side she saw what looked like a garden. It was so beautiful . She walked to it as she knelt down and picked a flower .   
  
Her mother used to own a flower shop before she got killed by the empire . Sora looked at the flower for a minute before a voice broke through the silence .   
She turned around to meet the eyes of Souleus .   
  
"What are you doing here dad ?"Sora said as she studied the flower .  
  
"Just seeing what you are up to . The empire guard told me that the emperor spared you life . An't you lucky ? Anywazs I have got to go and take care of empire buisness ."Souleus said as he left .   
  
She was alone once again . Sora looked one more time at the flower before she got up and dropped it . With one swift moment she brought the heel of her foot down apon it as the flower got destroyed under the pressure ....  
  
************************  
  
Tai was sitting in his cell as he examined his surrounding . A normal cell with nothing but stone walls and a cheap flat bed . He kept dreaming that Sora will be ok and she will be in his arms once again . But what he saw hours ago made him believe that his Sora was ....died ... But he still kept a straight face .   
  
*************************  
  
Sora walked around the palace as she spotted the emperor's quarters . She quickly busted into the room as she meet the eyes of Matt .....  
  
**************************  
  
What is going to happen to Sora and Tai ? Will they make it out of the empire alive or will they get destroyed instead ? You have just got to find out . I didn't want this story to be long because the next chapter after chapter 3 is going to get longer and longer .   
Believe me . Hope I got pretty muh all the information of whats going on in this series .   
Well If you want to email me fine with me . Here is my email address . Tell me how you like my Revelation Series ! (Tkdgirl555@msn.com)  
  
Luv Ya,  
Michelle   
  
a.k.a. Tkdgirl555 


	3. HeartBreaker

  
Revelation   
  
  
"HeartBreaker"  
  
  
*******************************************************  
I want to thank everyone that waited for this fiction to come out and I 'm gratful that   
you have all been patient with me . So here is part 3 to my Revelation series .. Hope you   
enjou reading it ...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was a dark night as the moon outside stayed hidden behind the shadows of the dark   
clouds . All that can be heard is the click click of shoes as a shadow appeared in the   
coriders of the dark empire castle . It was a difficult night for 2 lovers traped in the castle .  
  
Sora appeared slowly appearing from the shadows as the young women turned a corner   
in the dunguen hallway with the emperor right behind her .   
  
They slowly reached a door made of pure titanium steel as they turned the knob and   
went in . Once inside the screeching of the door was slamed shut . Soon they reached   
one particular cell The emperor himself opened the cell door as he allowed Sora and   
himself in . Tai was in this lonely cell . When he heard the door open his head turned to the  
direction of the dim light as he adjusted his eyes . There stood his angel with sadden eyes  
toward him . He stood up with a start .  
  
"Sora ... what are you doing here ..." Tai said slowly but then continued to say something   
"and why is that dirt bag with you ." He poninted to the emperor with a look of venom .   
The emperor slowly removed his hood as it yet again revealed the strong face of the   
one that betrayed them all .(meaning the digidestined ). Tai gasped as he saw his arch   
nemisis face to face. He hated Matt for the longest time now , ever since he left the group .   
  
It was difficult for them all .Tai was about to attack Matt and kill him with his bear hands   
when Sora stopped him . He looked puzzled by this .   
  
"What are you doing Sora ? This is are nemisis here and your just standing there protecting  
him . Dont you care that that son of a bitch killed our parents and our family ? I thought   
you were one of us . Dont tell me that you joined sides with the empire and joined this   
...this ...this ...monster! Tell me that my love for you isn't real that you love him instead of me . Tell me the truth . Tell me right now in my face that you dont truly nothing and that our love means nothing ...."Tai choked out in a voice of true sorrow .   
  
Sora looked at him straight in the eye as she said the words that she would regret for   
the rest of her life .." I dont love you ..." at this she turned away not wanting to meet his   
heartbroken gaze ...  
  
Badum Badum   
  
It was as if Tai's heart shattered in many pieces as his soft brown eyes filled with tears that   
never seem to fall . He turned his face from Sora and Matt as he said something else ."So  
thats it isn't it . All the things we have done togather and all the times we enjoy togather  
means nothing to you now . You choose this loser over me . After all he has done to your   
mother and your family you forgive him and you deciede to dump me instead . Thats   
it Sora .We are thru . Do you hear me ... huh ....I ...Dont ..Love ...You ."Tai said as his   
tears stained his cheeks . He was still in love with her even if he said all these mean things   
to her .   
  
Sora's heart was broken again as she rushed out of the cell and ran until she fell to the floor  
of the main banquet room where all the formal parties are held . Her tears ran down her   
cheeks as she recalled all that happened . It was as if a million lifetimes of sorrow   
can rushing into her . She still truly loved Tai with all her heart but why she said that she   
doesn't love him keep coming into her mind . All her emotions came at her like the rush of   
wind . Love wasn't the word that she can explain Tai .. TRUE LOVE was what she felt   
in Tai . She loved him with all her heart and no matter what her mind said her heart says  
otherwise .......  
  
  
********************************************************************  
Sorrz that this chapter is so short but I promise that the next chapters are going to be ALOT  
longer . Anywazz I have to do alot of stuff before school starts again ( -_-' ) Unfortantaly .   
So keep up the good writing work ...  
Luv ,   
Tkdgirl555 


	4. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

  
Disclaimer : Why do we even have to write these things again ^_^' Anywaz here is another part of my Revelation series . So far I've got everything worked out for the rest of the series . So the story sould go faster now . Just to tell you this is an extremely angst kind of story ..  
  
  
  
  
Hard to Say I'm Sorry  
  
Sora sat on the cold floor wondering what the hell she just did . She wished that all this would wash over and all the heartbreak and pain will just simply wash away .   
She got up as she walked to the balcony.She sat looking at the dark sky that were filled with glisening stars .   
  
(Music played softly in the backround)  
  
Everybody needs a little time away ,  
I heard him say ,  
from each other ,  
Even lovers need a holiday ,  
far away from each other ,  
  
Hold me now ,  
Its hard for me to say I'm sorry ,  
I just want you to stay ,  
  
After all the things weve been through,  
I will make it up to you ,  
I promise to ,  
And after all thats been said and done ,  
You're just the part of me I cant let go ....  
  
Sora wished that for once she was in Tai's warm arms as she felt a cold breeze pass by. She loved him so much and she never wanted to let him go but remembered that she already did...  
  
Couldn't stand to be kept away ,  
Just for the day ,  
From your body ,  
Wouldn't want to be swept away ,  
Far away from the one that I love,  
  
Hold me now ,  
Its hard for me to say I'm sorry ,  
I just want you to know ,  
  
Hold me now ,  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry,  
I could never let you go .   
  
Sora stood watching the stars dance around the evening sky . She was still in her battle attire . As she looked at the stars closely she could see that all the stars in the sky was trying to tell her something . Something she was suppose to do . Something that she was apart of ....  
  
After all the things weve been through,  
I will make it up to you ,  
I promise too ,  
  
And after all thats been said and done ,  
You're just the part of me I cant let go ...  
  
After all the things we've been through ,  
I will make it up to you ,  
I promise to ,  
  
I only wish you'll be the lucky one .....  
  
She left the balcony in silence but she felt uneasy about what has happened so she decieded to go back to see Tai . To set him free.To tell him that she was really sorry and that she TRULY love him with all the love she has in her now broken heart ...  
  
************************  
  
Tai looked around for a way to escaped this evil place . He checked every single piece of stone in the cell to find a loose one that would lead out of this foul prision .   
Just when he was about to give up he slipped on a loose stone tile .  
  
"It's about time .."Tai said to himself .He slowly lifted the tile to find a small opening leading downwards to more darkness but he felt as if he was on his way outta there .  
He pushed himself down the hole and put the stond back to place after him as he raced down the hole till he stopped in a strange underground tunnel . He ran till he found light at the end of the steep road . He made his way out and for the first time in days found sunlight . From that point on he ran all the way towards the hidden dragon's hidaway .   
  
***************************  
  
The darkness crept in every corner of the dark empire . Sora's walked slowly down the sleek stone road as she found the prision door leading to the cells . Making her way inside she checked each cell to find Tai's . But as she reached it all she saw was nothing . She banged on the cell door as teaks formed in her crimson eyes . Tai had left her here all alone .... he had escaped without her .   
  
"TAI!"Sora screamed out .But she didn't get a answer . She brought herself outside not letting the tears in her eyes leak out . Leaving the damn prision behind she lept to the exit to this nightmare .... the empire gates ...  
  
******************************  
  
Sora made sure that no one was following behind her as she brought the hood of her cloak over her head to cover her face . Making her way to the exit was difficult since she still got the wound and there was at least 20 guards guarding the exit gate . The gate was of long ago . It were like the medival type . But before she could get to it a hand fell on her shoulder . Turning around slowly she saw Matt . His icey cold eyes glared at her with a sense of destruction .   
  
"Didn't I tell you not to leave . But if you want to then you have to get through me ..."Matt snarled. He withdrew his blades that ejected itself within a instant .   
  
Withdrawing her two blades at her side she circled him as he did the same . Guards were staring at them as Matt asked them to make way .The quickly scattered away .   
  
In one swift motion she brought the blades down on Matt's head as he guarded with his four blades .With his other hand he brought the blades to his side and slashed her midsection but missed as Sora brought the blade to defend herself . So far both of them are square .   
  
Something suddenly came into her mind . With one quick movement she lept backwards as she lept to the gate's ladder . As she ran up the ladder Matt followed  
behind her . The gate had a long sturdy road on top so that guards could keep watch . She looked down as she saw the ground so far below . But since the gate was easy to climb down of she tried but found that Matt was one step behind her . While climbing down the middle of the gate Matt caught up with her .   
  
He brought his sword to give a killer blow to her head as she brought one hand with the blade to guard. The sword and the blades crashed vicourously against each other as sparks were addmitted from them .   
  
Matt thought a moment . This had never happen to him before . How was a girl or young women able to match his strenth . Sora slowly brought her sword down to his feet as they were about to slash them . Matt's blades met with them as steel scraped   
against steel.  
  
They were just at the bottom when Sora made a lucky slash at his midsection making him plummet down below . But it didn't kill him though . It was a miricale that he survived . She jumped down and ran as fast as she can to the hidden dragon's secret mountain hidaway . Looking back once she saw Matt as he got up . He wasn't harmed much except for the slash that she gave him from the left side to the right .   
  
She turned back around as she ran all the way back making sure that she was covered in her cloak . As if a light passed by Sora disappered from Matt's view ...  
  
**************************  
  
Finding the road leading to the hidaway she stopped by a small lake . It was strange she thought . It was so tranquil but how ? Moving along the road she saw that it was covered well by the natural trees and bushes .It was so calm and Sora wished she was like that .....  
  
She was close to the hidaway almost as she reached the secret cave that only the Hidden Dragon's know about . Taking a torch she lite it carefully and made her way  
through the cave . It was damp as she saw little streams of water going down the cave walls . At one point she reached an intersection in the road . She knew which one to take and she went for the left one . Reaching the end of the cave she found a wooden door with a steel security lock which you have to enter the code to get through .  
  
She punched in the code but the wierd thing was that the code was denied .   
  
"Damn it !"Sora shouted as she brought her leg down at the door . She wished she hadn't thought . Pain shoot through her as she fell to her knees .   
  
"Better not do that often...."Sora said to herself .   
  
"Going through the door she saw the whole base . She rushed in hopefully finding the faces of her family .   
  
**********************************  
  
Tai was in the main control room of the base with the others when he saw Sora rushing in . He withdrew his swords .Sora was puzzled . The group was looking at her with venom . (But everyone was there exept for Tk and Kari) . Tai looked up to see the face of his love ....  
  
One look from Tai gave her the answer she was looking for ....His thought to her was "Why..."  
  
"So you came back ...But why I wouldn't know ..."Tai said to Sora as his eyes darkened .  
  
"Because I lo..."  
  
"Dont start . You broke my heart once . But I won't let that happen again....ever .."Tai said as his eyes narrowed.   
  
"But.."  
  
"Dont try to explain . I understand ."Tai said as his eyes blured with mixed tears .  
  
Davis stood beside Tai as he yelled something hurtful to Sora .  
  
"You know that you really hurt Tai . All those things you said to him , and the way you stood up for the emperor that ends up being Matt .How could you ever show your face her . Just leave us alone and join sides with the emperor that you so hated .. or did you.."Davis snarled .   
  
Sora's eyes got blurry as she found tears fogging her crinsom eyes .   
  
"I didn't come back to haunt you. I thought that u guys would want me back . But after   
I heard everyones point of view about me I guess you dont . I wouldn't blame you . I   
didn't mean to hurt you Tai . That was the last thing I would ever do . But I was angry at the world when I did it to you .... I was angry at me .."Sora said as she let each painful word out .  
  
"So my last command as leader is to make Tai my successor . I prosome you all will be happy without me around . But if thats what makes you happy I'll leave your lives .....  
Forever...."With that she turned around and bolted out the door not wanting to look back at what she has left behind .... The love of her life behind .....  
  
********************************  
  
So what did you think ! Sappy or good ! Tell me at tkdgirl555@msn.com . Hope u enjoy this part (even if its so corny ) .. ^_^'  
  
  
  
  



	5. Forgiveness and Redemption

Forgiveness and Redemption  
  
By: tkdgirl555  
  
****************************************************** Disclaimer: Wow I haven't wrote in like forever .lol. I promised many that I would finish my Revelation series and here is it. This is another chapter to my series Revelation and I hope ya enjoy it. Once I get the other chapters finished I will post them up as well. Like I said, I'm sorry to make you guys wait so long.Enjoy ^_^  
  
-Michelle (tkdgirl555) ******************************************************  
  
Sora silently sat down near a tranquil lake as she breathed in a ragged breath. She thought to herself *what was I thinking... I know Tai and everyone will never forgive me for what I did. If only they knew..." She sighed to herself as she watched the lake surface in awe. It was so peaceful in here but she wondered why. The destruction caused by the emperor was worldwide and somehow this lake area wasn't harmed at all.  
  
She then laid on her back and dreamed of what could have happened but didn't...  
  
******************************************************  
  
Back at the Digidestined Headquarters...  
  
All of the digidestined was seated around the general table, but they sat in silence. Tai was staring emotionlessly at the wall not wanting anyone to talk to him. The others just stared at him with a look of worry and guilt. Davis was starting to feel bad at what he said but then again how could he take it back. In a way the digidestined had all hurt Sora before but they just felt so hurt and betrayed there emotions just took them over and they didn't think before they said anything...  
  
Kari looked at her brother sadly. She could tell by looking at him that he was heartbroken and that he was hurt deep inside. Even without her powers she can sense the pain he is feeling and in a way Kari felt the same way. She admired Sora and thought of her as a sister, but then she thought. How could her friends and family treat Sora like such dirt when she came back? Deep down inside Kari knew that Sora never meant to hurt Tai.  
  
Kari gently got up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He looked up to see his sister.  
  
"Tai you have to forgive Sora. She never meant to hurt you and I know in your heart you still love her. Don't let her get away..." Kari said softly as she sighed." We all said things that we wished we didn't, but you have to stop thinking about it and do something, before someone gets hurt..."  
  
Tai went out of his trance and got slowly up from his seat as he put both hands on the table. Then without a seconds thought he said" Guys I think Kari is right. Its time to get Sora back..."  
  
Then as without further thoughts they all went in search for their lost friend...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sora looked down at her midsection. She could tell that underneath her cloths the bandage that covered up her wound wasn't helping as much as before...It had started to seep through to her shirt. She brought a hand to gently touch the wound as she felt a warm liquid substance. In her mind she knew that she was slowly dying and if she didn't get help soon she was gone. But she didn't care. Knowing that she hurt her friends and Tai made her feel like she was dying an even worse death. A sharp pain was in her heart...She was heartbroken and it hurt her to breath.  
  
She thought to herself " Maybe I can just make it easier on myself and just die right here...Is not like anyone will care that I am gone. Oh Tai I will miss you so much...If only u know how much I loved you...My friends I'm sorry I have hurt you and I hope you will be safe...Take care my family". As a solitary tear went down her cheek she slowly placed the metal point of one of her swords to her heart...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The digidestined split up. Cody, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy went one way while Tai, Tk, Kari, and Davis went in the other...  
  
The forest was so quiet you could almost here a twig break. In the background you can here the billowing of cloaks as the digidestined searched for there friend hoping that where ever she is she is not in any danger.  
  
Then as Tai and Kari passed by a covered lake area they saw her... She was sitting near the lake with a sword about to pierce her heart. That's when Tai started to scream out to her...  
  
"Sora don't do it! You can't leave me again..." Tai said this as he ran as fast as his legs could take him. Then as he reached her, he pushed the sword away from her. Then he fell to his knees and let her cry on his shoulders. She sobbed in his shoulder as she felt his warmth around her. Then in the corner of her eyes she can see Tai sobbing a little as well. " You can't leave me Sora, I can't lose you too..."Tai said through his tears. At the moment Sora knew that Tai had really meant it as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Kari looked on at the couple with relief and at that moment thank God that nothing happen to the one her brother loves...Then moments later Davis and Tk found them. They were relieved that everyone was okay and glad that Sora was not hurt.  
  
But just then they heard a sound in the bush near them. Sora and Tai broke their embrace and brought out there weapons...Then out of nowhere dark empire soldiers started to attack them...  
  
Can the digidestined escape in time or will it be an end to our heroes and heroines? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter of Revelation! :)  
  
****************************************************  
  
So how is my 5th chapter of the story? Hope you liked it and I hope you guys and girls can forgive me for not finishing this earlier...lol.I'll try to get out the next parts ASAP and hopefully I will make new stories soon. Lol...I was so busy writing my other stories (not on fanfiction.net, novel) that I didn't have time to write this up.Well here it is and I hoped you enjoyed it!  
  
Luv always, Michelle 


End file.
